


The Newbie's Guide to Stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: More tags too, Road Trip, Sora spends waaaay too much time pranking people, What Dialogue?, You expected this to be good?, did I mention the bad writing?, guide that technically isnt a guide, more people but im too lazy, that made no sense, way too much pranking, welcome to the land of crappy writing, yeah its bad, you're wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The additional guide to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.Sora: Ya see, Percy did such an awful job with Camp Half-Blood Confidential that the newbies decided to fix that. So it's getting fixed. Kinda. This is more like an additional guide. From CHB to Camp Jupiter, this is The Newbies Guide to Stuff!Percy: That sounds like a commercialSora: I told you Annabeth should've done itPercy: A really bad commercialSora: Stop whining Jackson. Summary writing isn't one of my skillsON HIATUS





	The Newbie's Guide to Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Onward if you dare

Percy: There comes a time in every young demigod's life that-

Sora: Cut the crap Jackson

Percy: -Party pooper Sora Ling ruins my speech

Sora: I'm not a party pooper

Percy: Yes you are

Sora: The Hermes cabin doesn't think so

Percy: That's because you started a prank war with half the camp the first 20 minutes you were here. But I digress.

Sora: Do you know what digress means?

Percy: Uh....

Sora: Exactly

Percy: Shut up Ling

Sora: anyway. We are here because certain people I won't name, cough, Percy, cough, did such an awful job making Camp Half-Blood confidential, cough, Percy's fault, cough. The Newbies complained that it was just a description of the camp and random trivia junk. So they decided to make an additional guard about other stuff. It's also about Camp Jupiter too. Which is why I, Sora Ling, daughter of Mercury, am here

Percy: Reyna told me you were here because you started a prank war with everyone who wasn't in your cohort

Sora: That too

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. So it'll probably be awful. You've been warned.  
Ideas are welcomed. I probably won't be able to think of an idea for the first part so I definitely wouldn't mind.  
Does anyone even read the notes. Considering that no one is going to read this to begin with, no. Oh well. I'll just go sob in a corner.*sob* Wait. You're still here? And you want to know more? Well, as you can probably tell Sora is going to prank a lot of people. The Hermes cabin loves her.  
The Newbies Guide to Stuff is going to to have a lot of mentions of pranks in it. If you couldn't tell. I mean, it's not very obvious. It's really hard to tell.  
I'll try to update once a week or at least every two weeks. But then again, probably no one is going to read this. Just going to have to sob in a corner again. But a person can hope.  
Also, the first third will be at Camp Half-Blood, the third in the middle going to Camp Jupiter, and the last third at Camp Jupiter.  



End file.
